Noël en Roumanie
by Ben-Antoine
Summary: Trad. De l'histoire de Reilaroo Après avoir célébré l'anniversaire de Charlie sur une île, les nouveaux fiancés envisagent de passer un très joyeux Noël en Roumanie.
1. Chapter 1 : Placer le Sapin

**Note T : L'histoire appartient à Reilaroo. Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 1 : Placer le sapin

Harry entra dans leur cabane après une longue journée de travail avec les dragons. Charlie devait travailler tard car il y avait un Magyar à pointes malade qui avait besoin de soins. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de décorations de Noël en vue. Ils étaient occupés à travailler depuis leur retour de l'île, alors que Noël était dans moins de deux semaines. Ils seraient en Roumanie cette année au lieu d'aller en Angleterre. Cette année, c'était à leur tour de travailler pendant Noël.

Il décida de passer au Manoir Potter et de demander de l'aide à Elsie et aux autres elfes de maison. Après s'être dépoussiéré, Harry l'appela.

L'elfe de maison en chef de la famille Potter apparut devant lui, « Maître Harry, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il sourit, « Veux-tu m'aider à décorer la cabane ? Nous avons besoin d'un sapin et de quelques belles décorations que nous avions l'année dernière. »

Elsie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, « Je vais demander aux autres elfes d'aider. Nous allons prendre un sapin et vous apporter toutes les décorations rapidement. »

« Merci Elsie. Tu es la meilleure. » dit Harry avant de retourner dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

Le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau jeta rapidement des sorts de nettoyage dans la cabane, éliminant toutes traces de saleté et de poussière. Il décida de placer l'arbre devant la grande fenêtre le long du mur du salon. Il orienta le canapé pour faire face à la cheminée et à la fenêtre. Il voulait se blottir dans le canapé avec Charlie, appréciant la vue de leur sapin de Noël.

Elsie et trois autres elfes de maison apparurent dans la cabane avec un grand sapin de Norvège et beaucoup de boîtes. Harry ordonna de mettre l'arbre devant la fenêtre.

« S'il vous plaît, posez l'arbre devant la fenêtre mais ne le décorez pas. Charlie et moi allons le faire nous-même. »

« Oui, Maître Harry. Mimi, vous pouvez placer les lumières et les ornements près de l'arbre. Tilly, vous pouvez commencer à accrocher la guirlande. Rocky, vous pouvez accrocher les chaussettes sur le manteau de cheminée. » dit Elsie en divisant les tâches entre eux.

Harry commença à regarder dans les boîtes de décorations. Leur cabane était petite et confortable, il ne pensait donc pas avoir besoin de tous les ornements et de toutes les babioles. Il trouva une belle couronne faite de feuilles persistantes, de baies de houx et d'un arc rouge et or. Il sortit pendre la couronne sur la porte d'entrée quand il entendit son nom.

« Harry que fais-tu ? » cria Charlie en marchant vers leur cabane. Le Magyar à pointes malade se reposait enfin paisiblement, alors il pouvait rentrer à la maison et se détendre avec son fiancé.

Harry sourit en regardant le beau roux marcher vers lui. « J'entre juste dans l'esprit des vacances. »

« Ça a l'air bien bébé. » dit Charlie en rejoignant Harry à la porte et en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci. Maintenant, rentrons à l'intérieur et réchauffons-nous. » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Le sorcier aux yeux bleus le suivit dans leur cabane et s'arrêta immédiatement. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris par le changement radical. Leur cabane rustique et confortable devenait un paradis hivernal.

Harry, voyant l'air estomaqué de son fiancé, demanda nerveusement, « Est-ce trop ? »

Charlie détourna son regard de leur cabane en fête et regarda son amant inquiet, « Non, mon amour, c'est parfait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Le roux aimait honnêtement les décorations. Noël était sa fête préférée même s'il en passait beaucoup seul en Roumanie. Il avait beaucoup de bon souvenirs de ses vacances avec sa famille nombreuse et bruyante pendant son enfance. L'année dernière, c'était le premier Noël de Harry et lui en tant que couple et ils l'avaient passé au manoir Potter, invitant tous les Weasley, à l'exception de Molly. La matriarche des Weasley ne pouvait pas accepter que son fils soit gay et en relation avec Harry. Le jour de Noël, elle avait exclu les deux hommes du dîner de famille et n'avait tricoté de pull ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux été blessés par ces actes mais avaient refusé de la laisser gâcher leur premier Noël ensemble. Les deux hommes avaient invité leurs amis et leur famille au manoir Potter le jour du réveillon pour une fête exubérante.

Ses frères et sœurs ainsi que son père allaient manquer à Charlie cette année mais il était impatient de passer Noël seul avec Harry. Même s'ils devaient travailler, ils auraient encore le temps de célébrer la fête en tant que couple nouvellement engagé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le sorcier aux yeux verts avait accepté sa demande en mariage il y a quelques jours lors de son anniversaire. C'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il aurait pu demander.

Harry poussa l'épaule de Charlie, le faisant sortir de sa pensée. « Je pensais que nous pourrions décorer l'arbre ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant et je voulais le partager avec toi. »

Charlie le serra fort dans ses bras. Il savait que son fiancé était privé de beaucoup de choses pendant son enfance et cela le rendait triste et en colère chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une personne pouvait être cruelle envers un enfant. Il voulait trouver les Dursley et les blesser pour avoir blessé l'homme qu'il aimait, mais Harry lui avait dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Harry ne voulait plus jamais voir Vernon ou Pétunia, bien qu'il restât en contact avec Dudley.

« Ça a l'air génial bébé. J'adorerais décorer l'arbre avec toi. » dit Charlie. Malheureusement, son estomac choisit ce moment pour grogner fort.

Harry rit, « Je pense que nous devrions nourrir la bête avant de faire autre chose. »

Elsie apparut à ce moment-là, « Le dîner est prêt, Maîtres Harry et Charlie »

« Merci Elsie, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de cuisiner. Nous aurions pu le faire. » répondit Harry.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils sentirent les délicieux arômes de lasagne et de pain à l'ail. Après avoir mangé le riche et copieux repas, ils retournèrent dans le salon où le sapin les attendait. Les elfes de maison avaient fini de tout décorer pendant qu'ils mangeaient et rentraient au manoir.

Charlie ajouta une nouvelle bûche dans la cheminée pour évincer le froid de la nuit hivernale roumaine. Il sourit en voyant les chaussettes suspendues au manteau de la cheminée. Ils étaient fabriqués à partir de velours rouge et leurs noms étaient brodés de fils vert foncé.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de l'arbre et regarda dans les cartons. Il trouva de petites bougies blanches étincelantes. Elles resteraient allumées une fois enflammées jusqu'à ce qu'un sort _Finite Incantatem_ soit prononcé. La cire n'en coulerait jamais, elles resteraient donc parfaites. Harry plaça les bougies sur les branches tandis que Charlie ouvrait une autre boîte contenant des décorations. Il y avait des babioles en or, des stalactites étincelantes et un mélange varié de boules de verres rondes dans de nombreuses couleurs.

Harry et Charlie rirent en décorant leur arbre. Ils avaient placé les décorations sur l'arbre sans sens ni raison. Ils choisirent d'utiliser n'importe quelles décorations, du moment qu'ils l'aimaient. Il n'y avait pas de thème, ni d'arrêt sur un choix de couleur. C'était un mélange de couleurs et de tailles. Cependant, ils aimaient leur sapin. Ils ne voulaient pas un sapin parfait ou élégant, ils voulaient juste un sapin qui serait le leur.

Charlie ouvrit la dernière boîte et en enleva la couverture qui était sur le dessus. À l'intérieur était placée une belle étoile d'or en verre avec en son cœur une grande bougie dorée. Il la tendit à Harry, « Tu devrais mettre l'étoile sur le dessus. »

Harry prit l'étoile religieusement, « Nous devrions le faire ensemble. »

Charlie hocha la tête et resta derrière lui. Il enroula sa main autour du poignet de Harry alors que le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau tenait sa baguette et murmura doucement « _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

La grande étoile flottait vers le plafond avant de s'installer doucement sur l'épicéa. Harry alluma alors les bougies d'un coup de baguette, et le couple regarda heureux leur arbre. Ils pensèrent que c'était beau et parfait.

Charlie enroula ses bras forts, parsemés de taches de rousseur et cicatrices, autour de Harry et le tira contre son corps. Il pressa un doux baiser sur le côté de son cou. « C'est magnifique. Nous avons fait un travail formidable. »

Harry soupira alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de son fiancé, « Pas trop mal pour notre première fois. »

Charlie ricana profondément, « Allons sur le canapé. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et sortit de ses bras, « Vas-y. Je vais chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et je te rejoins. »

Dans la cuisine, Harry fit rapidement son fameux chocolat chaud. Charlie adorait ça, alors Harry le faisait plus souvent pendant les froid mois d'hiver. Portant deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes avec des mini-guimauves flottantes sur le dessus, l'homme aux yeux verts se dirigea vers le canapé. Il tendit une tasse au roux et s'assit à côté de lui.

Charlie sourit en prenant une gorgée de boisson chaude. C'était délicieux, comme toujours. Il passa soigneusement un bras autour des épaules de Harry, le tirant doucement vers l'arrière. Il ne voulait pas renverser de chocolat chaud sur son fiancé et le brûler. Harry se blottit contre lui.

Une lueur chaude, du feu et des bougies, s'installa sur le couple. Harry sentit la chaleur et la paix alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux et murmura : « Je t'aime. »

Charlie le tenait fermement, éprouvant les mêmes sentiments de paix et de joie : « Je t'aime aussi. »

En se pelotant sur le canapé, en buvant leur chocolat chaud et en admirant leur sapin brillant et scintillant, ils pensaient que c'était le début pour la saison des fêtes.

 **Note T : Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaît comme cela m'a plu. Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je suis sûr que l'auteur original appréciera. **

**Merci à ma Béta Draymione Potter-Malefoy**

 **A bientôt**

 **Ben-Antoine**

 **Vos Reviews :**

 **stormtrooper2 :** Coucou. J'aime beaucoup de premier chapitre que je trouve tout mignon. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. A bientôt

 **J'espère Stormtrooper2 que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **serusia :** Coucou, j'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre, l'histoire commence tout doucement, tout en mignonnerie. En attendant de lire la suite :)

 **C'est tout à fait cela Serusia, la mignonnerie de ce récit en fait tout son charme. Nous sommes devant un récit doux que l'on peut aimer lire en période de fêtes de fin d'année.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tous emballés par amour

**Note T : L'histoire appartient à Reilaroo. Je suis désolé pour le petit retard de publication, j'ai fini plutôt très tard ma journée de mercredi et je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour moi. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Tous emballés par amour

« Pouah ! » S'exclama Charlie alors qu'il essayait d'envelopper le cadeau de Noël de Harry. Il se dépêchait parce qu'il voulait que le cadeau soit emballé avant que son fiancé ne rentre à la maison. C'était assez dur de cacher le cadeau à Harry parce que le sorcier aux yeux verts aimait essayer de jeter un coup d'œil à ses cadeaux. Il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal : une boule de neige avec une réplique exacte de Poudlard. On y voyait le château, le terrain de quidditch, le lac noir, la forêt interdite et la cabane de Hagrid. Il savait combien Poudlard signifiait pour son fiancé et qu'il lui manquait parfois d'être là.

Il finit par décoller le ruban emmêlé dans ses doigts et scotcher le dernier coin de la boîte. Il plaça un nœud vert sur le dessus et mis ensuite le cadeau sous le sapin. Ce dernier serait bien nu, il n'y aurait que deux cadeaux à ouvrir le jour de Noël. Charlie et Harry avaient accepté de n'acheter qu'un cadeau l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de choses, alors ils allaient se concentrer sur l'achat de cadeaux pour le grand groupe que représentaient leur famille et leurs amis.

Charlie continua à emballer les cadeaux avec seulement quelques petites erreurs de scotch. Alors qu'il mettait le dernier nœud d'argent sur le cadeau de Luna, Harry entra dans la cabane. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements d'extérieur car la cabane était très chaude avec le feu qui crépitait.

« Hey Charlie ! » dit-il en défaisant son ancienne écharpe Gryffondor autour de son cou.

« Salut Harry, dit le roux, tu as un timing impeccable. Je viens de terminer le dernier cadeau. »

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau éclata de rire : « Tu as évidemment mieux emballé que moi. Ces cadeaux ont l'air merveilleux. »

« Merci. Tu veux aller au bureau de poste avec moi ? Nous devons les envoyer par la poste maintenant, pour qu'ils arrivent à Noël. »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr, allons-y et nous dînons à Bucarest. »

« Ça sonne bien. Au fait, un paquet est arrivé pour toi. Il est sur la table. » dit Charlie en montrant la boîte posée sur la table de la cuisine.

Harry se dirigea vers la table et ramassa la boîte. En voyant que l'expéditeur était une maison d'édition, il savait que leurs cartes de Noël personnalisées avec leur photo étaient arrivées. Le lendemain de l'installation de leur sapin, Harry avait demandé à Elsie de venir à la cabane. Il avait acheté un appareil photo Polaroid à utiliser lors de ses voyages à travers le monde. Il aimait le fait que ce soit une caméra moldue, donc il pouvait prendre des photos dans les deux mondes. Il avait voulu une photo de Charlie et lui devant leur sapin.

Charlie avait accepté alors qu'Harry choisissait leurs vêtements et la meilleure position pour la faire. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau avait choisi un pull bleu marine pour Charlie se mariant avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus, alors qu'il choisissait un pull vert émeraude pour lui. Il voulait qu'ils soient à l'aise, alors il proposa de porter un jeans et des bottes. Comme ils étaient de la même taille, ils se tenaient côte à côte avec leurs bras autour de la taille. Le grand sapin de Norvège les dominait, pétillant de stalactites, babioles et bougies.

Elsie avait l'appareil prêt et leur avait dit de sourire en prenant la photo. Harry et Charlie avaient un énorme sourire sur le visage alors qu'ils pensaient à quel point Noël allait être heureux. Elsie avait montré la photo au couple et ils en étaient contents. Cependant, Harry lui demanda d'en prendre une autre afin qu'il puisse l'encadrer et la placer sur la cheminée. Il envoya la photo et le formulaire de commande, qu'il avait trouvé dans le _Daily Prophet,_ à la maison d'édition afin qu'ils puissent fabriquer une carte de Noël pour eux.

Maintenant, les cartes étaient là et Harry était impatient de les voir. Il ouvrit rapidement la boîte et ouvrit une des cartes. Ce n'était pas une photo sorcière, donc elle ne bougeait pas. La carte avait été fabriquée à partir de papier cartonné épais et laminé de couleur écarlate avec des lettres dorées. La photo montrait le couple heureux souriant devant leur sapin avec les mots : « Joyeux Noël ! Amour, Charlie et Harry ».

« Amour, viens ici. Nos cartes de Noël sont arrivées. Nous pouvons les envoyer avec les cadeaux. »

Le roux se dirigea vers lui et lui prit une carte. Il pensait que leurs amis et leur famille aimeraient la carte. « On a l'air bien. Je suis content que tu aies pensé à prendre notre photo devant notre arbre. »

« Nous avons toujours besoin d'un cadre pour l'autre photo. Nous pouvons en acheter un après notre passage au bureau de poste. » Dit Harry en sortant la liste de tous ceux à qui ils en envoyaient une.

Charlie hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait Harry mettre les cartes dans des enveloppes et les adresser. Il se dirigea vers la pile de cadeau et les réduisit avant de les mettre dans un sac. Harry finit les lettres et les ajouta au sac.

Après s'être emmitouflés dans leur équipement d'hiver, ils se dirigèrent vers l'air de transplanage situé à l'extérieur de la réserve et disparurent dans le secteur sorcier de Bucarest. Étant la capitale et la plus grande ville de Roumanie, Bucarest possédait un vaste quartier sorcier située près du lac Cismigiu. Harry et Charlie arrivèrent dans la section cachée des jardins de Cismigiu et tapotèrent de leurs baguettes sur le nœud d'un arbre creux. Le nœud s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour que les deux hommes entrent dans l'arbre.

En sortant de l'arbre creux, Harry et Charlie virent de nombreuses sorcières et sorciers animés le long du marché très fréquenté. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de poste et firent la queue pour les hiboux internationaux. Après avoir envoyé les cartes et les cadeaux à tous les Weasley et à leurs proches, ils envoyèrent également des hiboux à Neville, Luna, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell et Victor Krum.

Ensuite, ils errèrent dans la rue marchande à la recherche d'un magasin qui vendrait des cadres. Harry repéra un magasin de curiosités et y emmena son fiancé. Il y trouva rapidement un beau cadre en bois de cerisier, le montra à Charlie, qui lui regardait des boîtes à bijoux.

« J'aime ce cadre, nous devrions l'avoir, déclara Charlie. Tu penses que Ginny voudrait une de ces boîtes ?

« Elle pourrait en aimer une, mais nous lui avons déjà acheté un cadeau. »

« On pourrait le garder pour son anniversaire. »

« Bonne idée mon amour. Lequel penses-tu qu'elle aimerait ? » Demanda Harry.

Charlie regarda les boîtes ornées de cristaux rouges, bleus, verts, violets et jaunes. Une boîte en forme d'octogone argentée avec des gemmes violettes profondes lui sautait aux yeux. « J'aime la violette. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts regarda la boîte argentée et violette et pensa aussi que Ginny l'aimerait. « Allons-y alors. »

Ils apportèrent leurs achat au vieux sorcier derrière la caisse et les payèrent. En sortant du magasin Harry dit : « Je meurs de faim. Allons manger quelque part. »

« Que penses-tu du pub Black Swan ? » Demanda Charlie. Le pub avait été nommé d'après les cygnes noirs qui nageaient souvent autour du lac Cismigiu.

Harry acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le pub niché au coin de la galerie, loin des magasins achalandés. À l'intérieur, ils étaient heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde et ils trouvèrent une petite table pour s'asseoir ? Ils mangèrent un délicieux repas comprenant des saucisses grillées, des choux, des brochettes et des beignets de fromage. Ils s'attardèrent après leur collation, parlant calmement et profitant d'une bière roumaine.

Après avoir quitté le pub, Harry et Charlie retournèrent vers l'arbre creux et revinrent dans les jardins. Charlie voulait se promener dans les jardins avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Veux-tu te promener avant de rentrer à la maison ? » lui demanda le rouquin.

Même s'il faisait froid, Harry pensa que les jardins étaient beaux avec une couche de neige fraîche qui brillait sous les lampes. « Oui, je veux bien. »

Charlie sourit et lui tendit la main alors qu'ils contournaient les jardins. Ils découvrirent un groupe de bonhomme de neige. Des enfants avaient dû les faire parce que certains étaient difformes ou avaient des bras ou le visage manquants. Malgré leurs imperfections, ils les trouvèrent très charmants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près du lac et regardèrent la fontaine projetant de l'eau haut dans l'air. Les fameux cygnes noirs n'étaient pas présents car il faisait trop froid pour les oiseaux. Charlie passa son bras autour de Harry. « Je t'aime. »

Harry sourit en se tournant vers Charlie. Après s'être penché et l'avoir embrassé doucement, il ajouta « Je t'aime aussi. »

Commençant à se sentir gelé, le couple, heureux, retourna à l'air de transplanage. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, se sentant fiers que leurs cadeaux et leurs cartes aient été envoyés à tous leurs proches. Maintenant, ils avaient juste à attendre la fête de Noël de la réserve de dragons et le jour de Noël avec impatience.

 **Note T : Et voilà pour le second chapitre ! Le prochain dans 2 semaines, sans retard c'est promis ! Merci à ma Béta Draymione Potter-Malefoy qui prend du temps pour m'aider à avoir la meilleure traduction pour vous !**

 **Reviews !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Ben-Antoine**

 **Vos reviews :**

 **stormtrooper2 :** Coucou. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas oublié mon cadeau j'espere ? A bientôt

 **Hihihi ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'adorerais recevoir l'un de leurs cadeaux pour Noël ;) à bientôt et merci pour tes reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Loin de la nuit de fête

**Note T : L'histoire appartient à Reilaroo. Comme promis, publication sans retard cette fois ! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 : Loin de la nuit de fête

De la fumée noire et âcre remplissait la cuisine de la petite cabane. Alors que son fiancé sortait le plateau de biscuits brûlés du four, Harry le regardait avec un mélange de frustration et de tendresse réticente.

« Ok, voilà. Tu es banni de ma cuisine. » Dit Harry.

Charlie fit la moue alors qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour dissiper la fumée. « Je suis désolé d'avoir brûlé les cookies, mais je peux toujours aider. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire. « Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est la deuxième fournée de cookies que tu as brûlée. La fête est ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir ces cookies. »

Charlie soupira alors qu'il savait que Harry avait raison. Il n'était juste pas un pâtissier. C'était un cuisinier décent, mais il ne pouvait rien cuire sans le brûler.

« Bien. Que puis-je faire alors ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il préparait plus de pâte à biscuits au sucre. « Les cadeaux doivent encore être emballés et tu es le meilleur en emballage. »

Le rouquin acquiesça : « Je peux le faire »

En sortant de la cuisine, il prit un biscuit décoré en forme de bonhomme de pain d'épice. Il rit quand son fiancé se mit à crier après lui : « Non, Weasley, c'est pour la fête ! »

Harry secoua la tête d'exaspération alors que Charlie entrait dans le salon, mâchant son biscuit volé. Il jeta un œil critique sur ses cookies brûlés. Il s'était porté volontaire pour fabriquer les biscuits pour la fête de Noël de ce soir. Il y avait plusieurs douzaines aux pépites de chocolat, au beurre de cacahuète, de pains d'épices et de biscuits sablés. Il avait également une gamme impressionnante de biscuits au sucre en forme de bonhomme de neige, flocons de neige, étoiles, rennes et père Noël. Après avoir mis ce dernier lot de biscuits dans le four pour remplacer les brûlés, il devrait en avoir assez pour ce soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Charlie entrèrent dans la salle mise à disposition pour l'occasion. Ils remirent leurs deux cadeaux à Andrew, qui était responsable de l'échange des cadeaux. Aux cadeaux avaient été attribués un numéro selon l'ordre d'arrivée à la fête. Plus tard, les gens sortiraient un numéro d'un chapeau pour en avoir un. Les cadeaux étaient un mélange de gags ou d'articles pratiques.

Harry et Charlie avaient choisi de recevoir leurs cadeaux du magasin de farces des jumeaux. Fred et George avaient inventé une ligne de cadeaux de plaisanterie de fin d'année ils avaient été inspirés par des histoires de Noël moldues. Harry avait pris les gommes de Rudolph, qui transformaient une personne en une version humaine du renne au nez rouge. Ils auraient un nez brillant et rouge et des bois poussant sur leur tête. Charlie avait choisi des délices comestibles Holly Jolly Elf, qui transformaient une personne en la version moldue des petits assistants du père Noël. La personne se rétractait et leurs vêtements se transformés en costumes d'elfe, avec des chaussures pointues avec des clochettes. Les effets des deux bonbons avaient une durée que de cinq minutes. Ils étaient impatients de voir qui recevrait leurs cadeaux.

Après avoir déposé ses gâteaux sur la tables de nourritures, Harry regarda ses amis et collègues de travail dans la pièce. Le thème de la fête cette année était les pulls de Noël moches. Il a ri quand il avait vu certains des chandails ils étaient vraiment une agression terrible pour les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de guirlandes, de nœuds et de lumières scintillantes.

Charlie lui tendit un verre de lait de poule en lui disant : « Je pense que nos pulls sont insipide par rapport aux autres. »

Harry acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil au pull du rouquin. Il y avait un dragon portant un bonnet de Noël, survolant le pôle Nord. Son propre pull avait Frosty the Snowman dansant avec des pingouins et des ours polaires. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédaient de lumières ni de guirlandes, ils étaient donc moins criards que les autres pulls.

Après le bruyant festin, tout le monde se rassembla autour d'Andrew qui tenait un grand bonnet rouge. Tout le monde y entra la main et saisit un petit morceau de papier avec un numéro écrit dessus. Ensuite, le présent avec le numéro correspondant été lévité vers la bonne personne. Les cadeaux volaient dans les airs alors que tout le monde riait et attrapait leur cadeau du ciel.

Avec ses yeux d'attrapeur, Harry regarda son cadeau enveloppé dans un papier or brillant qui avait été saisi par son patron Rick. Il savait que Rick serait un bon récepteur pour un cadeau gag et qu'il en retirerait un bon coup.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts ouvrit son cadeau et reçut une tasse de café avec un dragon rugissant et les mots : « Je suis un détenteur de dragon, je l'aime chaud ! » Charlie rit tandis que son fiancé lui montrait la tasse avec un clin d'œil. Son cadeau été un bonnet et une écharpe en laine tricotés à la main, il devina que Linda, l'infirmière en chef, l'avait tricoté. Elle avait toujours ses aiguilles à tricoter et son fil à la main dans l'hôpital.

Rick se dirigea vers l'heureux couple, tenant sa boîte de gommes de Rudolph :

« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce que c'est ? »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous saurions ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'il est dit que c'est un produit Weasezes de Weasley, et Charlie, tu es un Weasley. »

« Mes frères jumeaux possèdent un magasins de blagues. Cela ressemble à l'un de leurs produits. » Déclara Charlie, essayant de ne pas rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Rudolph et que fera ce bonbon si je le mange ? » Demanda Rick. Il ne connaissait aucune histoire de Noël moldue.

« On dirait que les jumeaux sont allés du côté moldu cette année pour leurs friandises de Noël » expliqua Harry. « Rudolph le renne au nez rouge est une histoire de Noël moldue pour les enfants. »

« Alors si je mange ça, je vais me transformer en renne ? » Demanda Rick vraiment curieux.

Charlie fit semblant de lire la boîte, ne voulant pas montrer que Harry et lui savaient exactement ce que ferait le bonbon. « Je pense que tu vas avoir un nez rouge et des bois. »

« Hmm, ça devrait être intéressant. » Répondit Rick. Il ouvrit la boîte et mit une gomme dans sa bouche et mâcha soigneusement. Il avait un fort goût de cannelle.

Le couple regarda avec impatience le nez de Rick devenir rouge et commencer à briller. Des bois commençaient à grandir sur sa tête, s'arrêtant par un impressionnant bois de douze pouces de haut.

« Vous êtes beau patron. » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

À ce moment-là, une petite foule s'était rassemblée, ils voulaient savoir pourquoi le patron semblait maintenant faire partie des rennes. Rick expliqua son cadeau et les plus aventureux du groupe essayèrent avec enthousiasme les gommes eux-mêmes.

Charlie regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait reçu son cadeau. Il entendit rapidement un cri alors que Teri, la sorcière de la sécurité, avait soudainement diminué de trois pieds et s'était habillée comme des lutins du Père Noël. C'était assez amusant de voir la formidable et redoutable sorcière se transformer en joyeux petit elfe.

On vit alors dans la salle de fête, une multitudes de rennes Rudolph, rennes au nez rouge, et des elfes de Holly Jolly. Comme de nombreuses tasses de lait de poule, de bière et de vin étaient consommées, certaines personnes commencèrent à chanter des chants de Noël. Une interprétation entraînante de « God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs » sonna dans la pièce.

Harry pensa à son seul Noël avec Sirius, qui avait chanté la même chanson. Le souvenir le remplit de bonheur. Son parrain lui manquait toujours, mes ses souvenirs n'étaient plus tristes.

Charlie enroula son bras autour de son fiancé et le dirigea vers un endroit précis : « Regarde, mon amour. »

Harry sourit en voyant une branche de gui accrochée au-dessus de leurs têtes : » Essayerais-tu de me piéger pour m'embrasser, Weasley ?

« Comme si j'avais besoin de te piéger, tu aimes m'embrasser. » Dit-il juste avant de tirer Harry dans un baiser profond et passionné.

L'heureux couple s'embrassa pendant plusieurs longues minutes, complètement inconscient de leur environnement. Ils se perdirent dans le sentiment familier, les englobant de luxure, de passion et d'amour. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs amis se dirigeaient vers eux, secouant la tête face aux ébats du couple. Tout le monde à la réserve était habitué aux démonstrations d'affection de Harry et Charlie.

« Hey les tourtereaux, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'invoquez pas une chambre ? » Demanda Tim, un garde des Ridgebacks norvégiens, qui travaillait avec Harry.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau arrêta à contre cœur leur baiser. « Tu sais que c'est une excellente idée, Tim. Je pense que Charlie et moi allons l'invoquer cette nuit. »

Le sorcier aux yeux bleus acquiesça vivement. « Ouais, on devrait y aller. On doit travailler demain matin, alors on devrait le faire le plus tôt ce soir. »

Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire alors que le couple criait « Joyeux Noël » par-dessus leurs épaules alors qu'ils couraient vers la porte. Ils pouvaient quitter la fête tôt, mais leurs amis se doutaient qu'ils auraient une courte nuit.

Harry et Charlie retournèrent dans leur cabane en riant alors qu'ils glissaient presque sur la glace. Un fois dans la cabane, Charlie pressa Harry contre la porte et prit sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux. Ils luttèrent pour enlever leurs manteaux sans arrêter leur baiser. Le sorcier aux yeux verts souleva contre lui son fiancé et recula en direction de la chambre. Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur lit, Charlie les fit tourner, alors Harry atterrit le premier sur le lit. Il le suivi et recommença à l'embrasser.

Il haleta alors que Charlie suivait un chemin de baisers dans son cou. « Penses-tu que le Père Noël se souciera si j'ouvre un de mes cadeaux avant ?

Charlie cligna des yeux, confus à la question inattendue d'Harry. « Hein ? »

Harry sourit sournoisement alors qu'il tenait sa baguette et murmurait un sortilège pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements. Il passa ses mains autour des épaules et du dos couverts de tâches de rousseurs et de cicatrices. « Je vais aimer jouer avec ce cadeau. J'ai dû être un garçon sage cette année. »

Charlie ricana profondément. « Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles très méchant. »

« Tu te plains ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

« Absolument pas. » Répondit-il en laissant Harry l'entraîner dans un autre baiser profond. La plaisanterie fut bientôt remplacée par des gémissements, des soupirs, et de douces exclamations d'amour.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait minuit pour signaler le début de la journée de Noël, Harry et Charlie dormaient profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les couvertures les couvrants pour garder le froid de la nuit d'hiver loin de leurs corps nus. Au lieu de rêver des cannes en sucre dansant dans leur tête, ils rêvaient ensemble de leur avenir, heureux et entourés de leurs amis et de leur famille.

 **Note T : Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours comme elle me plaît. Je vous laisse vos reviews auxquels je répondrais au début du dernier chapitre dans 2 semaines.**

 **Merci à ma Béta Draymione Potter-Malefoy**

 **A bientôt**

 **Ben-Antoine**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fêter la nouvelle année

**Note T : L'histoire appartient à Reilaroo. Dernier chapitre de cette histoire, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Fêter la nouvelle année**

« Tyler, recule ! » cria Harry alors qu'il planait sur son balai au-dessus de la femelle du Norvégien à crête en colère. Le stagiaire Tyler volait trop près du dragon.

« Je veux voir ce qu'elle a », cria Tyler

« Vole plus haut ! » ordonna Harry en observant attentivement le dragon, qui commençait à voler plus près de Tyler. Si le stagiaire ne s'éloignait pas du dragon, Harry devrait intervenir et le ramener en sécurité.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la saison de reproduction, la dragonne était protectrice. Elle avait rassemblé un objet inconnu, peut-être un rocher brillant, et le couvait farouchement comme s'il s'agissait d'un œuf. Si Tyler volait plus près d'elle, elle attaquerait.

Tyler ignora l'ordre de Harry et vola plus près du dragon. Le sorcier aux yeux verts entendit l'avertissement caractéristique des Norvégiens à crête avant de cracher du feu. Il criait au stagiaire de bouger alors qu'il volait vers lui, le faisant tomber à l'écart des flammes. Il sentit instantanément une chaleur intense et une douleur alors que les flammes touchaient son bras droit, son torse et sa cuisse.

Le balai de Tyler partait en vrille pendant qu'Harry le rejoignait. Alors que Tyler reprenait le contrôle du balai, il regarda avec horreur l'autre homme brûlé. Il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas renversé, il aurait été directement dans la ligne de mire du dragon.

Tim, était de l'autre côté du sanctuaire des Norvégiens à crête lorsqu'il entendit les cris de Harry. Il accourut vers les deux hommes et le dragon en colère, mais il était trop tard pour prévenir des blessures. Il arrêta son balai à côté de celui d'Harry alors que l'homme aux cheveux corbeau se penchait sur son balai, serrant les dents.

« Harry, à quel point est-ce grave ? » Demanda Tim avec inquiétude envers son ami.

« Pas trop mal », répondit-il. « Je peux revenir au sol. »

Harry fit voler son balai d'une main vers le sol. Ses autres collègues avaient déjà été alertés par Tim et attendaient avec de l'équipement médicale. Harry s'assit délicatement sur la civière en lévitation et accepta une potion anti-douleur.

Avant de suivre Harry au sol, Tim se tourna vers Tyler, pâle et secoué. « Ramène ton cul au sol. Nous examinerons les protocoles de sécurité et écouterons les commandes directes plus tard. »

Après s'être approché de l'homme blessé, Tim dit : « Je vais trouver Charlie et lui dire que tu es à l'infirmerie. »

« Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, ça ira. » Dit-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la civière, prêt à aller voir le guérisseur.

Tim secoua la tête : « sois juste inquiet pour toi maintenant. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Il sauta sur son balai et se dirigea vers le sanctuaire des Magyars à pointes. Il n'avait pas hâte de dire à Charlie que son petit ami avait été blessé. Le rouquin était très protecteur. Il s'arrêta au bord du sanctuaire, cherchant son ami. Après l'avoir repéré en train de faire le tour du périmètre en effectuant un contrôle de sécurité, Tim vola plus près pour crier son nom.

Charlie regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il cessa de voler pour attendre que Tim se rapproche. « Quoi de neuf Tim ? »

« Harry va bien mais il est à l'infirmerie. Brûlé du côté droit de son corps. » répondit rapidement Tim.

Le gardien de dragon expérimenté senti son cœur s'arrêter de peur. Harry était blessé. « Est-ce mauvais ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. On dirait que les flammes ont touché son bras, son flanc et sa cuisse. »

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration. S'il était éveillé et parlait, cela ne devrait pas être trop grave. Il avait cependant une fâcheuse tendance à minimiser ses propres blessures, alors Charlie ne se sentirait pas mieux avant d'avoir vu son fiancé lui-même et d'avoir parlé au guérisseur. Il vola vers le sol où se trouvait l'un de ses collègues. Il expliqua rapidement les blessures de Harry et qu'il prenait congé pour le reste de la journée. Puis, il commença à voler vers l'infirmerie qui était située au centre de la réserve.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Harry est généralement très prudent. » dit Charlie. Il se rappelait quand Harry avait commencé à s'entraîner pour la première fois. Il était jeune et téméraire. Le roux devait souvent lui crier de suivre les instructions et faire plus attention. Maintenant, le sorcier aux yeux verts était un gardien de dragon dévoué et déterminé à garder ses collègues, les dragons et lui-même en sécurité.

« Le nouveau stagiaire, Tyler, a volé trop près d'une femelle Norvégiens à crête . J'ai entendu Harry crier de s'éloigner d'elle. Il n'a pas écouté et elle a attaqué. J'ai vu Harry le pousser hors des flammes et être touché à sa place. »

Charlie sourit légèrement. Le salut des autres d'Harry était à nouveau responsable. Il ne changerait jamais il choisirait toujours de sauver quelqu'un, même s'il y avait un risque pour lui. Charlie souhaitait qu'il se préoccupe davantage de lui.

Les deux hommes ont continué à voler tranquillement. Tim dit à Charlie qu'il rendrait visite à Harry plus tard, il devait retourner à son poste. Le roux atterrit près de l'infirmerie et entra rapidement dans l'immeuble. Il vit instantanément Harry se reposer sur un lit.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en atteignant son fiancé. « Comment te sens-tu ? Qu'est-ce que le guérisseur a dit ? »

Harry sourit mais d'un sourire douloureux. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Les vêtements de protection ont été les plus touchés par l'attaque. J'ai quelques brûlures à l'avant-bras, au torse, à la hanche et à la cuisse. Le guérisseur Thompson a mis des onguents et m'a donné des potions. Je serais remis en un rien de temps. »

Charlie jeta un regard critique sur le corps de Harry. Son haut était nu et il pouvait voir des bandages blancs enroulés autour de son bras et de ses côtes. Il devina qu'un bandage similaire était enroulé autour de sa hanche et de sa cuisse. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté du côté indemne d'Harry.

« Tu dois sauver tout le monde ? » Soupira le rouquin. « Te voir blesser n'est pas bon pour mon cœur. »

« Je sais, Charlie, je n'aime pas ça non plus quand tu es blessé, » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Tyler se blesser. Il lui faisait face, il aurait été beaucoup plus blessé que moi. »

Charlie grimaça. Un feu de dragon en plein visage aurait pu être fatal. Il était content qu'Harry ait sauvé le stagiaire. Il serra la main de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. « Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry sourit timidement. « Merci. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai juste poussé à l'écart. »

« Sauver les gens est une seconde nature pour toi. Cela vient naturellement. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il se souvint qu'Hermione l'appelait le sauveur du peuple en cinquième année avant d'aller au ministère pour sauver Sirius. On lui a rappelé que cela pouvait être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Charlie sentit qu'il était mal à l'aise et changea de sujet. « Alors, combien de temps dois-tu rester ici ? »

« Le guérisseur Thompson veut vérifier les brûlures dans une heure, puis je pourrai rentrer à la maison, et me reposer pendant quelques jours. Je suppose que je serais absent à la fête de demain soir. »

La réserve préparé une soirée du Nouvel An le lendemain. Harry et Charlie devaient y assister, même si Harry avait prévu d'en partir tôt car il avait une surprise pour le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère passer le Nouvel An juste avec toi. » dit le sorcier aux yeux bleus. Il pensait qu'un dîner romantique et intime avec son fiancé sonnait mieux qu'une fête bruyante.

Le couple passa l'heure suivante à parler tranquillement de leur travail et de leur projet de se rendre en Angleterre dans quelques semaines. Ils prévoyaient d'organiser un dîner au manoir Potter pour informer leurs amis et leur famille de leur fiançailles. Ils étaient ravis de partager leurs bonnes nouvelles, même s'ils s'inquiétaient de la réaction de Molly.

Le guérisseur Thompson se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il approchait de la soixantaine et avait une tête pleine de cheveux argentés. Il était doux au chevet des patients, mais savait leur donnait des instructions. Linda, l'infirmière en chef, suivit le guérisseur jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Elle était une vraie matrone approchant les soixante-dix ans.

« Ok Harry, regardons tes brûlures, ensuite je te laisserai rentrer chez toi. » Déclara Thompson.

Linda retira prudemment les couvertures, essayant de préserver l'intimité de Harry qui était nu. Le guérisseur et l'infirmière retirèrent délicatement les bandages et examinèrent les plaies.

« Elles ont l'air propres. Je vais appliquer un peu d'onguent et des bandages. Tu pourras t'habiller et repartir. Une fois chez toi, je te veux au lit, avec peu ou pas de vêtements. Je ne veux rien touchant les bandages ou appuyant sur les plaies » déclara Thompson.

Harry envoya un clin d'œil vers Charlie et répondit avec un sourire en coin : « Guérisseur Thompson, je ne savais pas que vous étiez si audacieux, me faire des avances devant mon petit ami. Vous êtes sans vergogne monsieur. »

Linda et Charlie se moquèrent du guérisseur déconcerté. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, il rougit : « Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Potter. En plus, je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos Charlie. Je sais qu'il a un tempérament fougueux.

« Ouais, fougueux comme un dragon », dit Harry, riant aux gémissements que cela entraîna chez l'autre.

« C'était terrible, mon amour » dit Charlie.

Thompson et Linda ont rapidement réemballé le patient dans des bandages et ils étaient prêts à partir. Linda lui tendit un stock de potions analgésiques.

« Je veux que ces bandages soient changés toutes les huit heures. La potion peut être prise toutes les six heures si nécessaire. Si vous avez un soucis, revenez immédiatement ici. » déclara le guérisseur.

« Merci » dit Harry en partant. Il avait refusé l'offre de Linda pour l'aider à s'habiller. Il préférait l'aide de Charlie pour le faire. Le roux le vêtit doucement d'une robe et l'aida à avancer vers la cheminée. La cheminée de l'infirmerie était reliée à toutes les cabanes de la réserve en cas d'urgence. Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et utilisa de la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui.

Charlie le fit entrer dans la chambre et enleva la robe. Il allait suivre fidèlement les instructions du guérisseur. Il déposa Harry vers la tête de lit entourée de plusieurs oreillers et le couvrit d'une couverture légère. « As-tu mal ? Es-tu fatigué ? »

Harry se mit à rire de sa réaction de mère-poule. « Détends-toi bébé. Je vais bien. Non, je ne suis pas fatigué, ni ne souffre. Par contre j'ai faim. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Je vais faire le dîner. Que veux-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que tu veux m'ira. »

Charlie alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour dîner. Une fois seul, Harry s'ennuya rapidement. Il saisit sa baguette, que Charlie avait soigneusement laissée sur la table de nuit, et convoqua le livre qu'il lisait dans le salon. Au moment où son fiancé revint avec des assiettes, Harry avait pu lire plusieurs chapitres du roman à mystère qu'Hermione avait recommandé.

Charlie lui tendit une assiette de saucisses frites, de pommes de terre, poivrons et oignons. C'était un repas simple mais copieux. Il lui remit également un verre d'eau. Il ne voulait pas lui donner d'alcool pour interférer avec la potion.

Les deux hommes mangèrent avidement leur repas et se détendirent dans leur lit. Malgré ses protestations, Charlie pouvait voir que Harry était fatigué. Il recommanda à son fiancé de faire une sieste et qu'il le réveillerait plus tard pour changer ses bandages et lui donner une nouvelle dose de potion anti-douleur. Harry s'endormit rapidement et Charlie quitta la pièce. Il appela un collègue pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de problème avec les Magyars à pointes après son départ. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas travailler le lendemain et de pouvoir rester avec son fiancé blessé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie réveilla doucement Harry et changea ses bandages. Il pouvait déjà voir les blessures commencer à guérir grâce au baume. Il donna une nouvelle dose de potion au sorcier aux yeux verts et le laissa se rendormir. Harry n'était qu'à moitié réveillé pendant tout ce temps. Charlie savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil pour guérir complètement. Il se mit en pyjama et rejoint son fiancé au lit.

La journée du lendemain passa tranquillement. Harry se reposa dans son lit en lisant son livre. Charlie resta dans la cabane, lançant des sorts de nettoyages et faisant de la lessive. Tim passa le matin. Il informa Harry que ses amis et collègues lui souhaitaient un prompt rétablissement et que Tyler était toujours très secoué. Le jeune stagiaire se sentait mal que ses actions aient blessé Harry, et il réalisait aussi à quel point il avait été proche de la mort. Travailler avec des dragons était un métier dangereux. Tyler devrait décider s'il avait la force et le courage de faire face au danger chaque jour.

Bien qu'il dû changer ses plans, Harry était déterminé à poursuivre sa surprise pour Charlie. Après avoir vérifié que le rouquin était toujours concentré sur le linge, il appela discrètement Elsie. L'elfe de maison entra dans la chambre.

« Maître Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé plus tôt ? » Déclara Elsie en détresse de voir son maître blessé.

« Chut, Elsie, je vais bien. Charlie prend bien soin de moi. Peux-tu m'apporter la boîte que je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher à Gringotts ? »

« Oui Maître Harry » Disparue Elsie avant de revenir en quelques instant avec une boîte de chêne de taille moyenne avec le blason de la famille Potter gravé sur le couvercle.

« Merci Elsie. C'est tout ce que je voulais. »

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Maître Harry ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. Il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour Charlie ce soir. Son plan initial était de quitter la fête tôt et de retourner dans leur cabane pour une fête privée. Il avait prévu de surprendre Charlie avec du champagne et des fraises enrobées de chocolat, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas boire d'alcool.

« Pourrais-tu nous préparer un dîner ? Ce doit être quelque chose que nous pouvons facilement manger ici. Charlie ne me laissera pas sortir du lit. Gardons les fraises enrobées de chocolat pour le dessert, mais substituons le jus de raisin pétillant au champagne. »

« Très bien Maître Harry. Je serai de retour avec votre dîner. » dit Elsie avant de repartir pour le manoir.

Harry sourit. Il cacha la boîte dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Après avoir dîné, il montrerait sa surprise à Charlie. Il refusait de laisser sa blessure gâcher sa nuit pour eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sorcier aux yeux bleus passa la tête par la porte. « Hey mon amour, comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry posa son livre et sourit au roux. « Seul. Pourquoi tu ne me rejoins pas au lit ?

« Ça a l'air génial mais je dois faire le dîner. » Répondit Charlie avec regret.

« Non, tu ne le fais pas. Elsie prépare le dîner pour nous, alors tu es libre de me rejoindre. » dit Harry en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Charlie se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté de lui : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prépare le dîner pour nous ? Quand lui as-tu parlé ? »

« Je l'ai appelée quand tu faisais la lessive. Puisque c'est le réveillon du Nouvel An, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour nous. »

Charlie embrassa doucement son fiancé. « Merci Harry. Un dîner romantique au lit semble être une idée merveilleuse. »

« Bien, maintenant tu peux te détendre pour le reste de la journée. Tu veux faire une sieste avec moi ? Elsie va nous réveiller pour le dîner. »

Charlie hocha la tête et aida Harry à se coucher. Il se blottit contre son côté indemne et soupira de contentement quand Harry enroula son bras autour de lui. Il murmura calmement : « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura Harry. « Dors maintenant. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Elsie entra dans la chambre. Voyant ses maîtres dormir paisiblement, elle plaça un support à plateau avec deux couvert à côté du lit. Elle repartit au manoir pour récupérer leur repas. Elle avait fait du saumon avec une sauce à l'aneth, du riz et des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Elle plaça efficacement le repas et versa le jus de raisin blanc pétillant dans des verres cannelés. Ensuite, elle réveilla ses maîtres.

Alors que Harry se réveilla, il senti un arôme merveilleux il cligna des yeux et vit Elsie debout fièrement à côté de leur dîner. À côté de lui, il entendit Charlie gémir.

« Ça sent incroyablement bon, Elsie » dit le rouquin en se redressant.

« Merci, Maître Charlie. » Répondit l'elfe de maison. Elle fit pivoter le plateau au-dessus de leurs genoux pour qu'ils puissent manger au lit sans faire de dégâts. Elle plaça les fraises enrobées de chocolat et un seau de glace contenant la bouteille de jus pétillant sur la table de nuit de Harry.

« Merci pour le dîner. Tu as fait un travail formidable, » Dit Harry.

« De rien, Maître Harry. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. » Elsie rentra au manoir pour laisser ses maîtres en toute intimité. Elle savait ce qui était prévu.

« C'est du champagne ? » Demanda Charlie. « Tu ne peux pas encore boire d'alcool. »

« C'est du jus de raisin pétillant, » Dit Harry buvant une petite gorgée. Il fut agréablement surpris par le goût.

Charlie essaya également le jus pétillant. « C'est plutôt bon. Ça donne l'air festif. »

Harry fredonna en accord. Il se concentrait sur la fin du dîner pour pouvoir garder la surprise. Après la dernière bouchée de Charlie, Harry éloigna le plateau du lit et se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi » s'exclama avec excitation l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas levé pour ça. » réprima Charlie.

« Détends-toi, bébé. J'ai demandé à Elsie de le prendre pour moi. » Harry ouvrit le tiroir et récupéra la boîte en chêne. Avant de l'ouvrir, il commença à expliquer.

« Je voulais bien commencer la nouvelle année. Je voulais que nous portions nos bagues de fiançailles, afin que nous puissions montrer à tous combien nous nous aimons et que nous allons bientôt nous marier. »

Charlie regarda la boîte de plus près. Il y reconnu le blason de la famille Potter sur le couvercle. « Harry, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? »

« Oui, ce sont les bagues de la famille Potter. Je ne les ai pas encore regardées. Je voulais que nous le fassions ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de porter ces bagues, alors si nous n'aimons aucune d'entre elles, ce n'est pas un problème. Nous pouvons toujours aller dans une bijouterie pour trouver nos bagues. »

Charlie ressentait la même excitation que son fiancé. Il voulait porter la bague de Harry sur son doigt et montrer fièrement au monde qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. « Ouvrons la boite. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis sourit à Charlie. Il plaça la boîte entre eux et leva le couvercle. À l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de bagues en or, principalement avec des rubis et des diamants. Ils sautèrent les anneaux trop féminins. Certains anneaux masculins portaient des lions ou des griffons.

« Tout cela a l'air très Gryffondorien, » dit Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, entouré de parures rouges et dorées.

« Eh bien, il y a cette rumeur selon laquelle les Potter sont des descendants de Godric Gryffondor, » indiqua Charlie. Il voulait porter une bague de la famille de Harry, mais tout cela semblait trop criard ou extravagant. Ils n'étaient pas adaptés à leurs goûts.

Harry était déçu. Il ne pouvait pas voir Charlie ou lui-même porter l'un de ces anneaux. Aucun d'entre eux ne convenait. Il était sur le point de fermer la boîte lorsqu'il remarqua une paire de bagues nichée entre deux des anneaux les plus excessifs.

« Attends, regarde ces bagues, » dit-il en les sortant de la boîte. Il les aima dès qu'il les vit.

C'étaient des bandes d'or épaisses avec des nœuds d'amour celtiques gravés et de petits rubis à taille carrée dispersés autour de la bande. Les rubis étaient incrustés, ils ont donc été incorporés dans l'anneau. Il n'y avait pas de bords relevés pour attraper des choses comme leurs gants de travail. Ils étaient une paire de bagues parfaite pour une paire de gardiens de dragon.

Charlie prit un des anneaux et le regarda avec étonnement. Ils avaient l'air parfaits, comme s'ils étaient faits pour eux deux. Ils étaient simples mais très bien conçus. Ils étaient masculins mais élégants.

Les yeux bleus aqueux rencontrèrent des yeux verts humides. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils avaient trouvé leurs bagues.

Charlie prit la main gauche d'Harry et posa la bague au-dessus de son annulaire. « Avec cette bague, Charles Gideon Weasley, je promets de t'épouser, Harry James Potter. »

Il hocha la tête pour que Harry fasse de même. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau tenait la main gauche de Charlie et posa la bague au-dessus de son annulaire. « Avec cette bague, moi, Harry James Potter, je promets de t'épouser, Charles Gideon Weasley, »

Ensuite, ils ont tous deux glissé les anneaux dans les doigts l'un de l'autre les bagues avaient un charme sur elles et étaient donc parfaitement ajustées. Lorsque les anneaux furent mis en place, une lumière argentée brillait autour des anneaux puis s'estompait après un moment. Ils se regardèrent en état de choc. Harry retrouva en premier sa voix.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que la lumière argentée était la reconnaissance de notre promesse de mariage. Quand nous dirons nos vœux au mariage, les anneaux devraient briller en or, symbolisant notre lien », dit pensivement Charlie. Il avait entendu parler de cela mais ne l'avait jamais vu en personne.

Harry réfléchit à cette information. « Alors, la magie dans les anneaux a reconnu notre promesse et reconnaîtra plus tard notre lien. C'est tellement beau ! »

Charlie rit. « Oui, ça l'est. »

Harry regarda la bague sur son doigt et la bague jumelle sur celle de Charlie. Il ne pouvait croire à quel point il était chanceux. Il allait épouser l'homme le plus incroyable.

« Je t'aime tellement, » dit-il avec émotion.

« Je t'aime aussi, plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, » dit Charlie. Il se sentait reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie et d'avoir eu l'occasion d'épouser son âme sœur.

Harry sourit vivement. « Nous sommes officiellement fiancés maintenant. »

Charlie lui rendit son sourire. « Alors, mon fiancé officiel, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

Il glissa sa main gauche autour du cou de Charlie et le rapprocha de lui. « Eh bien, j'ai des fraises enrobées de chocolat et du jus de raisin pétillant pour célébrer le Nouvel An et notre engagement, mais je veux d'abord faire ça. »

Harry l'embrassa passionnément. Charlie gémit d'appréciation et approfondit le baiser. Après plusieurs longs baisers, ils ont rapidement oublié la nécessité de faire attention aux blessures de Harry. La main de Charlie serra fermement le côté de Harry pour le tirer contre son corps, mais Harry laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux. Charlie le laissa immédiatement partir.

« Je suis désolé mon amour. J'ai oublié. Tu vas bien ? » Dit Charlie en regardant son torse, vérifiant les bandages.

« Je vais bien, juste, tu m'as pris par surprise. Maintenant, où étions-nous ? » Harry essaya de se rapprocher du rouquin, mais Charlie ne bougeait pas.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas ce soir, mon amour. Tu n'es toujours pas complètement guéri. Nous pouvons reprendre demain si tu te sens mieux. »

Harry fit la moue. « Mais je te veux maintenant. »

Charlie embrassa doucement ses lèvres boudeuses. « Moi aussi, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Alors, mangeons ces fraises et faisons briller notre engagement officiel et l'année prochaine. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ok, on peut faire ça, mais demain tu es tout à moi. »

Riant profondément, Charlie déclara : « Je suis à toi aussi pour l'éternité. »

Charlie lui donna un rapide baiser avant de sortir du lit pour récupérer les fraises et leur verser un autre verre de jus pétillant. Il tendit un verre à son fiancé et plaça les fraises sur le lit entre eux. Pendant que Charlie versait le jus, Harry avait remis la boîte pleine de bagues dans le tiroir. Il demanderait à Elsie de remettre les bagues dans son coffre à Gringotts.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas minuit, mais je ne serai pas réveillé alors, » dit Harry, admettant à contrecœur qu'il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme et avait besoin de repos. « Alors, faisons notre toast maintenant. »

Charlie accepta et commença le toast « Puisse cette année à venir nous bénir d'amour et de rire ».

« Puisse cette année à venir nous bénir de santé et de bonheur. »

« Puisse cette année à venir nous bénir de force et patience pour les moments difficiles. »

« Et que l'année à venir bénisse également nos amis et notre famille », déclara Harry finissant le toast.

Ils mêlèrent leurs verres et burent une gorgée en commémorant leur toast. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en mangeant les fraises, profitant du moment chaud et intime. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi excitant que des feux d'artifice ou une fête, mais le couple pensa que c'était le moyen idéal de faire son entrée dans la nouvelle année.

 **END**

 **Note T : C'est ainsi que se termine ce récit. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews. Je vous dis à bientôt, car plusieurs autres récits de cet auteur mon attirés et que je suis en train de traduire un nouveau récit. Je ne promet pas de date de publication ne sachant pas quel rythme je pourrais garder dans mes traductions et propres récits avec mes études.**

 **Encore un grand merci à ma Béta Draymione Potter-Malefoy**

 **Ben-Antoine**


End file.
